The War of Anime
by SakuraUchihaS
Summary: This story is about a young girl named Maria Shio who journies into the many anime worlds known to man. She searches and gathers friends along the way to help win the war against the terrible Lord Nikomo. Will she succeed? Find out in The War of Anime!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Maria steps quietly through the muddy terrain outside the enemy fortress. "So far so good," whispers Maria, "Now I just got to get over this wall, past the millions of guards, and I'm in!"

Making her way through the underbrush, she finally reaches the wall. "Hmmm . . . this is going to need some assistance." Focusing all her energy in her feet . . . she jumps over the towering barricade that is so called "a wall." "That was easy, now for the tricky part." Maria jumps down from the wall and sprints to a safe alley between the main building and the lab.

Suddenly, Maria senses someone from behind her. She turns around to find her partner, Dai. Maria gasps, "Oh my God! Don't do that!" Dai holds up his arms in defense, "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." Maria quickly recovers, "I wasn't scared . . . I was . . . surprised." Maria looks away and blushes of embarrassment. Dai warns, "Listen . . . we only have five minutes before our chance is gone, so . . . do you have a plan or what?" "Of course, we sneak by the guards . . . hoping none of them will see us, and then climb up that tree and into that window!" Dai hangs his head in shame, "Well . . . at least it is better than nothing."

"Just follow my lead and we'll be in the Lab before you know it." Maria sneaks out from behind the alley and out into the courtyard. Both of them run past the first dozen or so guards and start climbing up the tree. Dai groans, "Do you seriously want me to climb a tree?! I mean . . . wouldn't it be easier to just go through a back door?" "Come on you wuss! Don't start chickening out on me now!" Dai starts to feel a pang of embarrassment and starts up the tree after Maria.

Sooner or later, they reach the window and climb in. Looking around the vast room, they figure out that they have landed in the Lab! Maria points out, "That was easy." After looking around, they see a small square on a pedestal the size of a ring box. "This must be it," says Dai. Maria asks, "Why is it so small?" "I don't know! Just get it and lets get out of here before-"

BAM! The lab doors slam open and in comes the ruler of Organization 7, Lord Nikomo. "If you're thinking of stealing the Anime Ghost, then you got another thing coming to you," Lord Nikomo threatens. Maria screams, "Let's get out of here!" "I second that," shouts Dai. Maria quickly grabs the Anime Ghost and dashes to the window with Dai at her heels. Then all of a sudden, Dai trips and stumbles to the ground. "Augh! My leg!"

Maria stops, "Dai!" "There is no escaping my Kunai Glare," informs Lord Nikomo. Dai desperately pleas, "Just run Maria! Take the box and get out of here!"

Maria cries, "I'm not leaving you!""Just go!"Dai shoves Maria out the window. Suddenly, Maria feels her weightless body falling to the ground until it hit the cold, unforgiving ground. "Dai!" "Run, Maria, run!" Maria gets up and runs to the wall. After she reaches the other side of the fortress, Maria looks back to see if her comrade was anywhere to be seen. Alas, she didn't see anything. All she could hear were the sirens going off as the enemy had found out that their precious invention has been stolen.

_I will rescue you, Dai. I promise._ Then Maria turns her back and starts sprinting through the forest thru which she started this mission.

**Hello my fellow readers! Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter of my story. Please feel free to leave as many reviews as you like. If you don't mind, I would like a lot of opinions on how I could involve the many anime I'm including in this thing. Please be patient as I'm writing this. Have fun and, in the words of lightheart77 "REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!" :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Planned Journey

Ch. 2: The Planned Journey

_**Now I know you all have been wondering…OMG! Where is this story going? Well I have finally gotten the next chapter up, so I hope you guys like it. I made it extra long just for you guys. Have fun!**_

As Maria is trudging through the forest, she comes across a huge wooden gate. Maria starts to approach it, but then suddenly a voice echoes across the midnight air, "Maria, if that is your name."

Maria sighs," What do you want Kisho?" Her sarcastic friend answers back, "Where is Dai? He was supposed to be with you. Did he not show up for the mission?"

Maria glares up at the top of the gate, "If you open the freakin gate I'll tell you." The gate then opens up, and there stands Kisho, her second in command of the rebellion. Kisho asks, "Did you at least get that thing we were supposed to get for the boss?"

Kisho and Maria start walking towards the main building, "Do you honestly think I would come back empty-handed?! You know me better than that Kisho." Kisho looks at the strange box, "So what is it?"

"Again…do you honestly think I know the answer to that question?! I was just sent to steal it with Dai…" Suddenly a tear starts to form in Maria's eye. Kisho sees this reaction and hurries Maria in, "Lets head inside and you can tell me all about it." They quickly enter the building and enter the Lab. Kisho takes the box out of Maria's hands and gives it to a young girl in a white trench coat. Kisho asks, "Do you think you could run this by the scanner a bit Doc?" Dr. Tyaika is the weapons specialist, mission organizer, and the overall boss of the whole rebellion, and yes, she is only 16. Tyaika takes the box and puts it under the ammunition scanner to make sure that nothing of it was damaged after retrieving it.

After Tyaika drops it off with her colleagues, she heads over to Maria and Kisho, "Sooner or later I'll give you both the low down on this thing you guys found, but till then, get out of my Lab!"

Kisho eases, "Harsh Doc! Way to congratulate your best men for pulling off an extremely complicated mission!" Maria and Kisho head out of the Lab and into one of the conference rooms down the hall. They step in and start to talk about the horrible fate of what happened to Dai.

Kisho starts off,"All right Maria—" Maria interrupts," Okay, it all went down like this."

"Well you surly want to get this over with," says Kisho. Maria argues, "Do you want me to tell you the story or what?!"

Kisho puts his hands up in defense, "Okay okay…continue." Maria begins, "Everything was going fine until we got into the Lab, but then…Lord Nikomo walked in right when we got it."

Kisho jumps out of his seat, "You encountered Nikomo?!" Maria reassures him, "It's all right Kisho, I'm fine…it's just…Nikomo used this weird attack on us, and unfortunately, Dai got hit on his leg."

Kisho stares in amazement at Maria, "How come it didn't get you?"

"I don't know," says Maria, "but…I tried to get him out of there! He just wouldn't let me help him! Then next thing I knew…I was falling out of the window."

"Why didn't you go back and help him? You know the code, "Kisho yells across the room. Maria shouts back in defense, "Listen to me! He told me to get out of there! I had no choice! The guards were right behind me, and if I hadn't of left, you would have lost two comrades instead of one."

Kisho turns towards the windows, "All right. I see your point, but Dai's sacrifice will not be in veign. We'll find a way to get him back. Don't worry Maria. I promise you…I'll find a way to bring him back home somehow." As Kisho slowly turns around to face Maria with his puppy dog eyes ready, Dr. Tyaika enters the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your soap opera, but it's ready for you guys to have a look at it," says Tyaika with a smile.

_Dang it! I almost had Maria for sure. If boss hadn't of interrupted, then Maria would be using my shoulder to dry her tears of remorse and finally be mine!_

Kisho and Maria head out of the room and into the deserted hallway. "You guys aren't going to believe how amazing this thing is," says Tyaika with a sly grin on her face.

Maria asks, "Is it really that useful?" Tyaika replies with a smirk, "More than you know."

They enter the Lab and head towards the inspection table. Tyaika begins rambling about all the different components and wiring that is involved with is what to be called, as the doctor put it, the "Anime Ghost."

"Just tell us what it does," whines Kisho. Tyaika explains, "This Anime Ghost is a specialized anime-grapher that actually puts you in the anime world with all the anime characters, graphics, and so forth." Maria freaks, "Are you telling me you can actually meet and talk to anime characters?! You know like Naruto and stuff like that?"

"Exactly," affirms Tyaika. Maria screams, "That is amazing!"

"That is what I said, " says Tyaika with a smile, "Another one of its features is that you can actually bring your favorite anime…manga characters to real life!" Maria's jaw drops down to the floor, "OMG!"

"This is great," shouts Kisho, "We can basically make an anime army, but the question is…who would know most about anime to go in there and retrieve all those characters?" Tyaika and Kisho slowly turn their heads towards the ever clueless Maria. Maria stutters, "Me? You want me to go?"

"Who else better knows the field of anime and all that crap except you," justifies Tyaika.

Maria puzzles, "So how do I get in?" Tyaika walks to a keypad near the table, "All I have to do is put in which anime worlds you want to go to, ad you're on your way."

"Sweet," smiles Maria, "so I could go to Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Moon Phase …even D N Angel, Omnyou Taisenki, and stuff like that?!"

Tyaika reaches towards what looks like a black and white beaded bracelet, "Yep. Got it all planned out and ready for you." She straps on the bracelet to Maria's wrist, "This is a traveling bracelet. It will keep you connected to us and transport you to the other worlds at your leisure. Now when you reach the first world, find all the characters you know, then get to the next world. This machine can only keep you in for so long. Once you found fifteen people, transport them back here for training."

"Maria nods, "Read you loud and clear Doc!"

Kisho reaches over to Maria, "Listen, don't get to friendly with everyone you see. I don't really trust this thing yet." She nudges Kisho, "I'll be fine dad. Just don't wait up on me, and keep me posted 24/7 on Dai. Got it?"

"Yes mam," agrees Kisho. Tyaika starts up the Anime Ghost and suddenly, a bright green light appears on the wall. "Good luck Maria. Hurry back," Kisho looks at Maria with his poorly tried puppy dog eyes.

"See you guys later," Maria walks toward the portal. She glances back to see her beloved friends watching her about to enter a world she'd been dreaming about since she was a kid. She turns around, takes a deep breath, and jumps through the portal of neon. Next thing she knew, she was standing in another thick forest wearing a bizarre outfit.

_**Thank you guys for waiting so patiently with this chapter. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews from you guys….but who is complaining. I'm starting to write the next one if people are wondering…and I'll try to not let this one take so long. Till the next time we meet….BYE!**_


End file.
